The Saga The Cybernetic Rejoice
by Method Man
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some language, this is the funny remake of the Android Saga


The Saga The Cybernetic Rejoice By DoubleMethod01@aol.com  
  
  
  
Where we last left our heroes, they were off training for the androids. It was now three years later and the androids were due to arrive. Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan were flying towards the island. They met up with Krillin and they flew there together.  
  
"Hey Krillin, you weak midget! Ready to fight the androids?" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah kinda. You dont have to remind me that Im a weak midget."  
  
"Oh sorry. I just wanted to say it."  
  
"Its alright."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Anyways..." Goku trailed off blabbering as they continued towards the site.  
  
"Look theres the three other jerks coming in now!" Yamcha said, angry about losing 200 $ against Tien in betting about something.  
  
"Ah shut up Yamcha. You sore loser." Yamcha shutted up. They came in for a landing.  
  
"Hey you all!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Hey jerk. Yamcha thought, still angry. Everyone commented about Bulma's baby blah blah blah.  
  
"So you and Vegeta had some fun over the past three years, huh?" Goku said.  
  
"Yeah kinda, but he's not the best at it." Bulma replied.  
  
"Oh, that I didnt want to know." Goku laughed. They all waited and waited.  
  
"Man, where are these friggin androids?" Tien said. Soon Yajirobe dropped in and gave everyone senzu beans.  
  
"Come on Yajirobe! I mean you're no match for the androids definitely but I mean, it'll be funny to see a big fat slob like you get beaten by one!" Goku said.  
  
"No way!" He replied. They argued until he left. Two minutes later, Yajirobe's craft crashed and everyone could clearly see the androids.  
  
"Hey! One of them is even fatter than Yajirobe!" Gohan said.  
  
"I know! I didnt think that was possible!" Piccolo said.  
  
"And one is older than Master Roshi himself!" Yamcha said.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" everyone exclaimed. The androids then flew down into the city.  
  
"WOW! We have to find them!" Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone said and they flew into the city.  
  
"Now lets see, one big fat ugly pale one and one tall ugly old one. Hmmmmm, if I was a freak like that where would I be hiding?" Goku asked himself. Everyone started searching.  
  
Suddenly some screaming and crying was heard. Yamcha ran to the scene to find two weird people who looked like the androids. The tall older one was holding someone up by the neck.  
  
"Hey you two! Have any of you seen two strange looking beings who look exactly like the two of you?" Yamcha said.  
  
Android 20 looked over at him.  
  
"Umm, I am one." he said.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Android 19 said.  
  
"Oh ok, thats all." Yamcha said. Cool! I found them! he thought to himself.  
  
"Um, aren't I supposed to kill you?" 20 said.  
  
"Yeah I think so. But let me tie my shoe right quick."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Yamcha tied his shoe. " OK ready." 20 then did his part  
from the show and Goku and Tien and Piccolo arrived at the scene with   
Krillin, blah blah blah, Krillin takes Yamcha to be healed. (You get  
the damn idea).  
  
Goku Piccolo Tien and the androids fly to another island. They land on  
it. "I think I know everything that there is to know about you all."  
20 said.  
  
"You THINK?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah, we THINK!"  
  
"Ah hah!"  
  
"Ok Piccolo and Mister Old Guy we need to get down to business." Goku  
said.  
  
"Did you two know that Goku can transform into a Super Saiyan?" Picc-  
olo said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Ah hah he'll show you two!" Goku then transformed into a super  
saiyan.  
  
"Yeah, now I look mega-cool with my golden hair huh androids?" Goku  
said.  
  
"No not really." 19 said.  
  
"But everyone else thought so."  
  
"Oh well." Goku then attacked 19 and started easily beating on him.  
Meanwhile back where Bulma and Gohan were waiting.  
  
"Oh man that android was sucking me of my energy out!" Yamcha said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma said.  
  
"You should know what I mean, sucking! But just this android robbed   
me of my energy, nothing else." Bulma started steaming from what   
Yamcha said. Back at the battlefield. Goku started yanking on the  
androids hat trying to take it off.  
  
"What are you trying to take my hat off for?" 19 demanded.  
  
"Because I want to see your brains. I watch medical shows and they are  
really cool-looking!" Goku said.  
  
"But mine doesn't come off unless you knock it off!" 19 said.  
  
"Oh alright then." Goku said. Goku then knocked it off.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" 19 complained.  
  
"Sorry! But your brain looks really cool!"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah. Lets fight again though."  
  
"Ok." They began once again fighting. Goku started feeling his   
heart virus.  
  
"Ah damn! It starting already!" Goku complained.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"My heart virus!"  
  
"Oh, right." They continued fighting then. Eventually 19 started   
easily manhandling Goku. 19 started taking his energy and Goku was  
about to die. Suddenly 19 was smacked away. Vegeta had arrived!  
  
"Hahaha! You're pathetic Kakarot! Now I'm much more stronger tahn you  
wished you ever would be! And I'm no longer a pathetic crybaby!"  
Vegeta said. Vegeta then kicked Goku over to Piccolo.  
  
"Take him home and get him the antidote!" Vegeta said. "I'll take   
care of these two goofballs!"  
  
"Yamcha take him home since you are the weakest and you would just get  
in the way anyway!" Gohan said.  
  
"Right." Yamcha said. Yamcha then started taking Goku home.  
  
"Ok you two androidic creations! You are about to fight a true from  
the heart Stupid Saiyan!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh Vegeta." krillin said.  
  
"What baldy?"  
  
"You do mean Super Saiyan right?"  
  
"Thats what I said!"  
  
"No you said Stupid Saiyan."  
  
"Whatever its the same!" Everyone sighed at Vegeta's ignorance.   
Vegeta then transformed to a Stupid-ahem-Super Saiyan.  
  
"Uh huh! Im just as cool-looking as Kakarot now!" he said. He then  
started fighting 19 and easily manhandled him. Vegeta eventually kill-  
ed him and the Z Warriors went off looking for 20 blah blah blah.  
  
"Hmm. Where could he be?" Piccolo "found" him and Gohan saved him.  
Piccolo then started beating the crap out of him as everyone arrived at  
the scene. Eventually Bulma's dumb butt arrived arrived and caused  
them to lose 20.  
  
"Oh no! Thank you Bulma! Now the old animal is loose!" Vegeta said.  
Trunks arrived as 20 destroyed the craft and saved his past-family.   
Everyone then started searching for 20. Krillin found him but got   
beaten up and nearly killed when 20 saw Piccolo. Krillin then follow-  
ed 20 in hopes of not getting killed.  
  
"Hmm. Krillin has followed me to my lab. HAHAHAH! YOU'RE TOO LATE!"  
20 shouted.  
  
"Nuh uh. You haven't awakened them yet."  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Gero went in his lab. Krillin gave off his signal   
to the others. Piccolo and Tien arrived.  
  
"Good job you old bald-headed retard!" Tien congratulated the bald  
head.  
  
  
  
This continues into the next Story: The Saga The Real Goofs Awake,  
The Lizard Is Discovered. Til then. 


End file.
